Wine and Milk
by iFabi
Summary: Following after the last scene of Callie and Arizona in 7.16 'Not Responsible'. Just a glimpse of inside both their minds on how they were taking everything in that moment.


**Title**: Wine and Milk

**Rating**: PG 13

**Summary**: Following after the scene of Callie and Arizona in 7.16 "Not Responsible'' Just a matched of various thoughts on how these 2 were taking everything in that moment.

**Disclaime**r: DEFINITELY NOT MINE. I JUST PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.

**A/N**: Hope you like it : )

'Not her dream, what is she doing here then?'

Callie stopped mid-sip from her glass of milk looking at Arizona, still engrossed on the newspaper in her hands and then looking at the glass of milk in her hand, wishing the white liquid would give her some kind of secret spell or the key to happiness for life. Sighing, she shook her head slightly still looking at the glass as she truly gave what Arizona just said a good thought.

Very true, it was, that this was not what Arizona had in mind because, if she was being really honest with herself, it wasn't what she wanted either. Yes, she wanted a kid, she wanted a family, but she wanted it her way and her way alone and call her a control freak, but when things got out of her hands, of her control, Callie started to lose her sanity and see things red and over think every tiny detail, gesture, word going on around her. She bite her bottom lip closing her eyes and the tiniest of smiles gracing her lips at this thought, she really needed to stop being so paranoid and just give herself a moment to suck it all in. Knowing Arizona, how strong in her convictions she is and how she did things with no regrets, to say Callie was still surprised of Arizona coming back from Malawi, for her, was an big understatement. She didn't got her right back when she came, but she was shocked beyond believed of what was happening. Given that she never thought she was going to come back, at all. She remembers how in that moment, with Arizona saying everything she wanted to hear and yet, not being enough, everything that has happened, her nights alone crying herself to sleep, drinking large amounts of alcohol just to feel something else than the pain she felt every time she thought of her lost love, how she ended in Mark's bed to just make things worst, it was just too much to take in, and it wasn't going to be fair to any of them if Callie decided to take her back just like that, but she was here. She came back, she came back for her and she stayed, after all the talking, crying, insults, yelling, even when she slept with someone else in less than a month from their break up and got herself pregnant. She not only came back, she could have left the minute Callie told her what had happened, but she stayed.

Standing from the couch and making her way to the kitchen, she stood in front of the sink watching as the milk that was left in her glass went down and all over the sink, she looked at it curiously thinking 'this looks just like my life'. Cleaning the sink and walking inside her bedroom, she sat down on the edge of her side of the bed, hands on her lap and her thoughts going a million miles per hour. She has messed up so hard and she felt tired, exhausted, of trying to make Mark comfortable in this awkward situation, make Arizona happy and loved and like she truly belonged in hers and their baby's life. She was so occupied with how the others felt that she forgot to just stop for a moment and give herself a chance, think things through and look from everyone's side, she wanted to understand all of this, understand them. Trying to imagine how would everything go once the baby got here, how will it work, how will they work.

An unnoticed tear made it's way down her right cheek, down to her chin until it dropped on top of her right hand, which she was looking down at. She let out a quite gasp and reach up to her face to wipe the wet trail it left, taking a breath and trying to get a hold of herself. She placed her hands on top of her growing belly and closed her eyes feeling a soft movement under the palm of her hands and she smiled at how her unborn child was sort of letting her know that she was not alone.

"Is not ok, baby. Nothing is ok but we will try, for you, for me, and for your desperate daddy Mark and difficult mommy Arizona, we will get there and it will be fine. We are all going to be fine." She let out a giggle and sniffed as the little monster inside her gave her a slightly hard kick as if it was agreeing with her.

Just in that moment she stood up and walked to the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself. She never thought it was true but she was actually glowing. Her skin looked so soft and flawless, her hair looked so healthy and strong, this kind of made her feel good about herself and at that, she smiled brightly at her reflection in the mirror.

She sighed and looked around to see if her towel was around, finding it on top of the toilet. She started to undress to take a shower before heading to bed. She took a moment to look down at her belly, smiling at how she couldn't look at her feet now like she could just a week ago.

"It looks like you swallowed a balloon." Came the voice of the blue eyed woman that had the dark eyed beauty's heart from the bathroom door, startling Callie from her baby trip and making her look up to see the blonde giving her the kind of super magic smile she knew she reserved only for herself. Arizona walked in, taking Callie's towel in her hands and placing it on top of her lap, sitting down on the toilet with Callie watching her every movement and turning to face Arizona after the blonde signaled her too.

Arizona, sensing that Callie was indeed taking her clothes off for a shower, proceeded to help her very pregnant and very beautiful girlfriend out of her pants, tossing them to the hamper and standing, walking around Callie, to take her bra off and sending it the same way she had sent Callie's pant just a few seconds ago. She looked intently as Callie got her short hair in a ponytail. Arizona felt hurt, irritated, tired, betrayed, she felt so much, but the love? The love she felt for this woman was immense and when the tanned skin beauty standing in front of her, naked at the moment, opened up and told her that she wanted her in this, back in her life, into her baby's life, to be a part of this with her and by her side, she didn't said yes because Callie got to her, but because in that moment, in those few minutes of Callie looking at her straight in the eyes, giving her a change, she let herself give her, and them, that chance.

Forgiving. That's all what they were doing here, forgiving one another and starting again. And she couldn't stop the growing love inside of her for her girl and the baby on the way. She leaned to Callie's neck placing her lips just behind her left ear and kissing her way softly to the other side.

"You look beautiful." Arizona said feeling Callie lean back at her touch and reaching behind her to grasp her girlfriend's hands to her front.

"The baby's moving." With that, Callie placed the blonde's hands on top of her tummy and hers on top of the blonde's. She let out a giggle as she heard Arizona gasped at the wave of movements coming from under Callie's skin. Both of them got lost of in the moment, only them and their child, sharing that moment of silence but full of joy and promise of better days to come.

Callie then looked up, her thoughts again taking control of her and she spoke before she could even process what she was doing, "It'll work, Arizona." She waited for a few seconds before she looked to her left and saw Arizona with her eyes closed and a small grin on her lips nodding her head at Callie so she can end what she was saying. Callie then pushed her body closer to Arizona's, making the blonde wrap her arms tighter around her just below her breast.

"It might seem like I don't see it, how you feel, but I do, and there's no going back and we are all stuck in this, even though the option of stepping out is still open for both you and Mark-" Arizona opened her eyes letting a low 'Cal' drop from her lips to which Callie just shook her head to let her finish, "It is still open, and it's going to be harder and we will fight, we will not always agree, but there are going to be good times too, and all I can offer both of you is to try and make this as easy for both as much I can and all I ask from both of you is to do the same if you are really staying in this."

She turned in Arizona's arms, making Arizona drop her arms around her waist, pulling her closer as Callie did the same closing her eyes and smiling to herself as Arizona's head rested on her chest and her hands on the blonde's hair and back, "Arizona, all I can offer you is this. The me you know and the me I'll become when I give birth to this baby and all I can hope from you is to stay here with me, to understand, to talk it out and process things with me and be a mom too. I want to do all of that with you," Callie backed off a bit looking at Arizona as she looked to the side with tears in her eyes and biting her bottom lip to not let out the sob just behind her lips.

Callie traced Arizona's jaw line with her forefinger watching as the blonde tried to blink away the tears and failing as one made it's way out only to Callie catch it with her thumb, "that is, if you want to do this with me. I'm not holding anyone back but I would really love if you stay. If you both stay in this."

At Callie's last words Arizona looked at the dark hair woman in the eyes, tilting her head slightly to the side, looking down to her lips before leaning in to give the lips in front of her a light but meaningful kiss with her own. "I'm not going anywhere. And not just because I love you, but because I want to and I just can't see myself anywhere but here, with you" she then looked between their bodies and back up to Callie, smiling, "and our baby."

This made Callie give her a 100 watt smile leaning in to rub the tip of her nose to the blonde's, she then stepped out of her girlfriend's embrace and walked to the shower, opening the glass shower, "I'm gonna shower now," and she looked back smirking, just to see the blonde looking up and down her body, to which she let out a small giggle, " and you should join me." At that Arizona raised an eyebrow, looking up at the face of the love of her life and shaking her head she just started to take off her shirt.

"As you wish, Dr. Torres."

FIN


End file.
